Le véritable visage de Dieu Yaoi
by Akumatsu
Summary: Yaoi PeinIta : Quand Dieu à des sentiment.... ça part vite en vrille yaoi/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Le véritable visage de Dieu**

**Attention, yaoi (relation entre garçons) et inceste apparaissent dans mes chapitres, vous serez prévenus.**

Chapitre 1 : Un amour profond

Le combat entre Sasuke et Itachi faisait rage, Sasuke semblait perdu, Itachi avait vaincu Orochimaru grâce à l'épée de Totsuka que ce dernier cherchait depuis longtemps déjà. Sasuke ne pouvait donc plus compter sur les pouvoirs d'Orochimaru. Itachi s'approchait de son frère, il s'apprêtait à arracher ses yeux, mais ses doigts se posèrent sur son front et Itachi s'écroula d'un coup. Sasuke, le sourire au lèvre, tomba de fatigue juste après son frère. Zetsu qui avait observé chaque minute de leur combat annonça la nouvelle à Tobi. Naruto et son équipe se trouvant face à lui, apprirent la mort d'Itachi. Tobi et Zetsu disparurent et partirent alors récupérer le corps de Sasuke laissant les ninjas de Konoha sur place. Grâce à son Byakugan, Hinata aperçu des flammes noires dans le paysages, Naruto comprit que c'était la technique d'Itachi et par conséquent que c'est dans cette direction qu'il trouverait Sasuke mais malheureusement, ils arrivèrent trop tard. Sasuke n'était plus là, Itachi, d'après Hinata, était toujours vivant mais mourant, qu'ils ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre et il était inconscient. Naruto et les autres rentrèrent à Konoha, triste une nouvelle fois de n'avoir pas pu ramener Sasuke. Après le départ des nijas de Konoha, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre regarda le corps d'Itachi, il vérifia s'il il était mort. S'apercevant que non il prit le corps d'Itachi et disparu.

Itachi rouvrit subitement les yeux, surpris d'être toujours vivant, il était plongé dans le noir, des bandages recouvraient son corps. Il arriva à se lever tant bien que mal et en conclu que ça faisait surement plusieurs jours déjà qu'il était ici.

-Je comprends pas..... qui a bien pu me venir en aide et pourquoi ?  
-Tu dois encore te reposer Itachi, t'es pas dans un super état.

Itachi ne pouvait distinguer le visage de la personne qui l'avait sauvé. Il ne comprenait pas qui pourrait avoir envie de le sauver, après tout, il est considéré comme un criminel de rang S.

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. Et qui je suis... tu finiras par le découvrir.

L'inconnu força Itachi à se rallonger et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il s'allongea à ses côtés afin de pouvoir veiller sur lui. Plusieurs jours passèrent. Un matin, Itachi se réveilla et sentit quelque chose sur lui, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il vira l'autre d'un violent coup de poing.

-Tu fous quoi là ??  
-Du calme, j'étais juste en train d'enlever tes bandages.

Itachi se calma, réfléchissant un instant... qui pouvait bien être ce type ?

-Réponds-moi.... pourquoi m'as tu sauvé, sois sincère.  
-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question... tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir?  
-Oui, je veux le savoir.... et je veux également savoir qui tu es.....

L'homme passa lentement sa main sur le visage d'Itachi, puis la fit descendre jusqu'à son torse avec douceur. Itachi comprenait mieux pourquoi ce type l'avait sauvé. D'un coup il laissa glisser sa main dans le pantalon du brun, celui-ci ne put se retenir de pousser un cri d'excitation. En voyant les réactions de ce dernier, il commença à le déshabiller. Il commença à lécher le sexe du brun puis le prit dans sa bouche.

-Putain mais fiches moi la paix !

L'inconnu ne répondit pas et continua. Il prit Itachi dans ses bras et l'embrassa, celui-ci sentant plusieurs choses froides sur la lèvre et sur le nez de l'autre. Peu après il pénétra le brun, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de pousser à nouveaux plusieurs cris de jouissance. Lorsqu'il eut fini il l'embrassa à nouveau puis le lâcha.

-Putain ça t'amuses de me violer ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie uniquement parce que t'étais attiré par mon corps c'est ça ?  
-Violer ? T'es sur que c'était du viol ? Parce que tu donnais l'impression d'aimer ça franchement.  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi !  
-Te plains pas, je t'ai dit que je te répondrais pas mais tu tenais à le savoir alors je te l'ai montré. Mais ce n'est pas parce que suis attiré par ton corps... c'est par toi que je suis attiré, il y a une nuance.

L'homme avait dit à Itachi que si il souhaitait partir il le pouvait il ne le retiendrait pas. Itachi quitta cette grotte dans la quelle il avait été retenu. Le problème maintenant c'est qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, a part tenter de tuer Madara, ce qui ne sera pas chose simple. Itachi partit en direction du repaire de Tobi pour en finir une fois pour toute avec lui.

Zetsu apparu devant Tobi qui venait juste de se séparer de Sasuke après lui avoir dit la vérité sur son frère.

-Itachi est toujours vivant, il semble que quelqu'un lui soit venu en aide... il se dirige par ici.  
-Je suppose qu'il a décidé d'en finir avec moi... En tout cas il ne pourra pas profiter de l'effet de surprise....

Akumatsu : Voilà fin du chapitre 1 et puis suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce mystérieux personnage moi^^ a mon avis Itachi aimait bien ça XD  
Itachi : N'importe quoi !! Suis pas de ce bord là !!

Akumatsu : Suis rassurée d'un côté ça veut dire que t'as rien tenté avec Kisame XD  
Itachi : Je vais la tuer !!  
Inconnu : Du calme Ita-chan, viens je vais t'aider à te détendre ^^.  
Itachi : Toi tu me touches pas !!  
Akumatsu : Bon ben je vais devoir vous laisser je sens qu'ils vont être occupé tous les 2^^


	2. Chapter 2

Le véritable visage de Dieu :

Attention, yaoi et inceste apparaissent dans mes écrits. Vous êtes prévenus.

Chapitre 2 : Piégé

Itachi arriva devant le repère de Madara.... quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui.... Il se retourna.

Je t'attendais Itachi.... je dois avouer ma surprise quand Zetsu m'a dit que tu étais toujours vivant....

Toi.... je vais en finir avec toi maintenant..... Amateratsu !

Des flammes noires s'abattirent sur son opposant qui s'en sortit indemne.

Tu crois réellement être capable de me vaincre ?

Oui je suis sans doute celui qui a le plus de chance d'y arriver....

Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités mon pauvre Itachi....

Le combat dura une dizaines de minutes avant qu'Itachi ne se retrouve à terre...

Je dois avouer que tu m'as résisté plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu.... maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui t'ai venu en aide ?

Je l'ignore... je n'ai pas vu son visage....

Te fous pas de moi.... tu vas me faire croire qu'il ta sauvé sans te dire qui il était ?

Il m'a dit que je finirais par le découvrir.... mais je l'ignore encore pour l'instant....

Itachi fut enchainé à l'intérieur du repère de Madara, ce dernier espérait bien que son sauveur viendrait jusqu'ici.... Il se rendit alors à Ame Gakure.

Madara-san... je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me lance à la poursuite de Kyûbi ?

Pas encore.... nous attendrons d'avoir scellé hachibi... Sasuke s'est lancé à sa poursuite....

Très bien....

Au fait j'ai une nouvelle assez surprenante à t'annoncer.... Itachi est toujours vivant.... je l'ai enfermé... je tiens à savoir qui lui ai venu en aide... et je suis bien curieux, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Pein comprit alors qu'il avait commit une erreur.... Il devait le sauver... et le fait qu'Itachi ignore que c'était lui était sa chance de lui venir en aide.... après le départ de Madara il quitta Ame Kagure et se dirigea vers son repère.

Il entra dans son repère et Itachi était là presque inconscient....

Yo....

Il me regarda mais ne répondit rien.... il se demandait surement qu'est ce que je faisais dans le repère de Madara.... Je le saisit par le col.

T'as intérêt à parler.... qui t'as aidé ?

Je n'ai pas à vous répondre... de toute façon je l'ignore....

Le fait qu'il l'ignore, il le savait très bien... seulement il devait jouer le jeu car Madara risquait d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre.... Quand il arriva il fut étonné de voir Pein ici.

Qu'est ce qui t'amènes là ?

Je suis curieux de savoir qui aurait pu le sauver et pourquoi... mais il refuse de parler... il prétend l'ignorer...

Ce n'est pas une prétention.... je l'ignore vraiment !

Bon je vais chercher de mon côté qui aurait pu vouloir le sauver.... même si il refuse de répondre fait en sorte qu'il ne perde pas connaissance...

Très bien....

Madara disparu alors, Pein s'approcha lentement d'Itachi et l'embrassa. Ses piercings froid contre son visage.... Itachi les avaient déjà sentis la dernière fois pour lui plus aucun doute maintenant... Pein l'aimait..... et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a sauvé et c'est pour le protéger qu'il est ici. Le roux brisa les chaines qui retenait le brun et le serra dans ses bras.

S'il te plait.... laisses-moi.....

Non... je te protègerais Itachi... même si dois mettre ma vie en jeu...

Zetsu sous ordre de Madara devait surveiller Itachi.... Pein était maintenant découvert, il disparu discrètement pour aller prévenir son leader....

Itachi tu dois partir maintenant....

Pein sortit un kunai et l'enfonça profondément dans son bras droit....

Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Réfléchis un peu si tu disparais et que je restes indemne il sera évident pour lui que c'est moi qui t'ai aidé.... blesses-moi suffisamment pour que j'ai du mal à me relever....

Itachi voulu le frapper mais il n'y arrivait pas... son corps refusait de le faire, il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Qu'est ce que t'attends... tu dois fuir au plus vite...

Je sais... Tsukuyomi !

Pein tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur..... il perdit rapidement connaissance....

Désolé.... mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire...

Itachi partit laissant Pein seul, Madara et Zetsu rentrèrnt peu de temps après...

Alors c'était lui.... je n'y aurais jamais pensé....

Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui ? Et comment ce fait t-il qu'il soit dans cet état là ?

Surement pour effacer les soupçons qu'on pourrait avoir.... pour l'instant on le laisse en vie... on doit savoir où est partit Itachi...

Très bien....

Quand Pein reprit connaissance, il avait quelques douleurs au niveau de la tête... sans doute à cause du tsukuyomi, la blessure de son bras avait été soigné mais il se trouvait enchainé et incapable de bouger...

Akumatsu : Sniff pauvre Pein... Zetsu fait vraiment chier !!  
Itachi : Putain... me faire abandonner Pein-chan.. t'es horrible !!  
Pein : Ita-chan c'est mieux comme ça.... je préfère pas qu'il t'attrape de nouveau...  
Madara : Je sens votre défaite approchez les 2 tourtereaux....  
Akumatsu : Ouais... arrêtes de rêver l'ancêtre.... bon a la prochaine pour la suite^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Le véritable visage de Dieu :**

Chapitre 3 : Sacrifice

Attention, mes écrits contiennent du yaoi.

Cela faisait une semaine que Pein avait libéré Itachi... se dernier s'inquiétait légèrement à son sujet... il avait peur qu'il se fasse démasquer malgré les blessures qu'il s'était causées pour effacer les soupçons... De plus Itachi savait bien que maintenant que Madara savait qu'il était en vie, il n'arriverait pas à le vaincre seul puisse qu'il sera constamment sur ses gardes... il avait besoin de l'aide de Pein, il était le seul capable de l'aider.. Itachi prit sa décision, il se dirigea vers Ame Kagure...

Madara entra dans la pièce dans laquelle Pein se retrouvait enchainé...

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me trahir.... Et surtout je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour lui...

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles....

Zetsu était chargé de la surveillance d'Itachi... dès l'instant où tu l'as embrassé les choses devenaient évidentes....

Même si j'ai aidé Itachi... je ne vois pas en quoi cela est une trahison...

Itachi est contre Akatsuki... je ne peux pas le laisser vivre... et je ne peux non plus prendre le risque que tu sois amené à nous trahir à cause de tes sentiments pour lui....

Madara s'approcha du roux, le prit par le col....

Où est-il ?

Je n'en sais rien... je lui ai dit de fuir au plus vite.. je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve...

Madara frappa brutalement Pein, celui-ci hurlait de douleur...

Je suis sur que tu sais quel chose... je te conseille de parler...

Sinon quoi ? Même si je le savais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais....

Si tu tiens à la vie... tu ferais mieux de parler....

Pein sourit, Madara semblait surprit par sa réaction.

Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ?

Ta stupidité....

Pein se fit frapper de nouveau et plus violemment cette fois...

Tu veux me tuer ? Et comment comptes-tu atteindre ton but sans mon fuinjutsu.... je suis curieux de voir compter tu compte t'y prendre....

Madara savait très bien qu'il avait besoin de pein... seulement maintenant il ne lui obéirait probablement plus... la vie d'Itachi est plus importante que son objectif à ses yeux....

Itachi arriva dans le repère de Pein, il croisa Konan mais elle était seule....

Itachi.... j'avais entendu dire que tu étais mort....

Non... j'ai survécu... où est Pein ?

Konan se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir pour être venu jusqu'ici...

Je n'en sais rien.... ça fait environ une semaine qu'il n'est pas rentré... je dois dire que c'est inquiétant.... ce n'est pas son genre.

Merde.....

Itachi repartit en courant sans rien lui expliquer.... il comprit assez vite qu'il avait été démasqué et était maintenant entre les mains de Madara....

Madara n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse malgré la torture qu'il avait fait subir à Pein... De plus ce dernier ignorait vraiment ou se trouvait Itachi.... il était à terre, incapable de bouger, le corps couvert de blessures... son sang coulait.

Je te conseille de parler.... ou tu connaitras pire que la mort....

Je te l'ai dit... j'ignore où il se trouve... c'est la vérité....

Madara ferma les yeux quand il les rouvrit, le mangekyû sharingan s'activa... mais avant qu'il ne croise le regard de Pein une voix se fit entendre...

Arrêtes...

Madara se retourna, Itachi se tenait là.... il lâcha pein et se retourna face à son descendant...

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois assez stupide pour revenir ici.....

Itachi... vas t'en....

Pein essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas, Madara le frappa à nouveau pour lui montrer son impuissance.

Pein.... c'est de ma faute, je peux pas te laisser là sans rien faire.....

T'en fais pour moi... tires-toi !

Itachi ne bougea pas d'un pouce... il semblait vraiment décidé à l'aider.... Itachi et Madara combattirent à nouveau... leur combat ne dura à peine plus longtemps que le dernier.... Itachi était à cour d'énergie.... Madara lança alors sa dernière attaque pour l'achever mais Pein rassembla ses dernières forces et se releva à temps pour subir l'attaque de Madara à la place d'Itachi.... Il tomba alors dans les bras de ce dernier.

L'imbécile.... il a préféré mourir aussi.... mais qu'est ce que ça va changer...

Pein... non.. pourquoi ?

Itachi était en larmes sans trop savoir pourquoi.... il retira l'épée qui transperçait le cœur de ce dernier.... il l'allongea.

Enfoiré... tu l'as tué !! C'est moi que tu voulais pas lui....

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il intercepterais l'attaque ou plutôt qu'il aurait la force de bouger pour le faire.... Si tu crois que sa mort m'arrange tu te trompe... mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas très vite le rejoindre.....

Madara ramassa son épée encore rouge du sang de Pein... il se dirigea vers Itachi pour mettre fin à sa vie... celui-ci ne semblait même pas décidé à se défendre....

Akumatsu : Voilà fin du chapitre 3^^ le sacrifice de Pein... sniff...

Itachi : Salope comment t'as pu faire ça à Pein-chan !

Akumatsu : je savais bien que tu l'aimais^^

Itachi : Non !! c'est pas vrai !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Le véritable visage de Dieu :**

Attention mes écrits contiennent du yaoi. Vous êtes prévenus.

Chapitre 4 : Dernier atout

Madara s'élançait vers Itachi son épée transperça le corps de ce dernier.... il avait évité exprès ses points vitaux pour le voir agoniser avant de mourir.... il le blessa ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier perde connaissance.

C'est terminé..... adieu Uchiha Itachi !!

Son épée fut stoppé par une lame noire avant de pouvoir atteindre sa cible...

Non.... ce n'est pas encore terminé Madara.....

Tu es toujours vivant ? Comment....

Pendant tout ce temps je t'ai fait croire que ce corps était mon véritable mais ce n'était que pur mensonge....

Madara comprenait mieux comment le roux pouvait à nouveau se tenir devant lui.... il se retourna... 6 autres personnes l'encerclèrent tous possésseurs du rinnegan, 5 roux et au milieu d'eux un brun... deviner qui était le vrai pein n'était pas difficile.

Alors voilà ton véritable corps... tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser planquer....

Si je veux pouvoir sauver Itachi.... je dois mettre tous mes atouts dans la bataille... Tu as gaspillé ton énergie en nous torturant.... c'est ma chance de gagner !!

Chaque attaque de Pein traversait Madara sans lui infliger la moindre blessure... mais ce dernier gaspillait son chakra à chaque fois qu'il contrôlait l'espace temps pour se protéger.... Ceci permet à Madara de transporter son corps ou des parties de son corps dans d'autres dimensions au moment de l'attaque et ainsi d'éviter chaque attaque.... Mais cette manœuvre est couteuse en énergie....

Tout 2 commencèrent à être à court de chakra... Madara détruisit alors les corps de Pein un à un et ce dernier n'avait plus suffisamment de chakra pour les invoquer de nouveau ....

Je dois avouer que tu me surprends... ça va bientôt faire une heure que notre combat dure et tu as réussi à me faiblir autant... mais tu es seul désormais.... la victoire est mienne...

Non.... ce n'est pas encore terminé....

Pein rassembla ses dernières forces pour son dernier assaut.... une fois encore celui passa au travers de Madara mais pas sans le blesser.... Ce dernier n'avait pas eu suffisamment de chakra pour transporter entièrement son corps vers une autre dimension... il tomba à terre. Quand à Pein... à court de chakra, il se tenait en équilibre contre la roche du repère....

Tu as perdu Madara....

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me battre.... tu es vraiment impresionnant je dois dire....

Itachi reprit conscience peu après la fin de leur combat ne sachant que le brun qui se tenait prés de lui était Pein... celui n'avait plus suffisamment de chakra pour utiliser son dojutsu....

Qui... qui es-tu ?

Itachi-chan.... tu es réveillé.... tant mieux...

Itachi comprit alors qui se trouvait face à lui mais il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi une telle différence physique....

Comment ça se fait.... tu es si différent.....

Ceci n'est autre que mon véritable corps.....

Itachi fut assez surprit mais ça lui était égal.... Pein était en vie et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux....

Il se releva malgré ses blessures et se dirigea vers Pein pour prendre clui-ci dans ses bras....

Merci..... tu m'as sauvé....

C'est normal... j'allais pas laisser Madara te tuer quand même...

Madara puisa dans ces dernières ressources pour quitter les lieux.... Itachi et Pein se trouvaient maintenant seuls..... Pein glissa une de ses mains sous les vêtements d'Itachi celui-ci eu un mouvement de rejet mais fini par se laisser faire.... il lui devait bien ça après tout...

Itachi.... je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir mourir....

Je m'en doute.... mais j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu m'aimes....

Pein laissa sa main glisser dans le pantalon d'Itachi mais cette fois il ne se laissa pas faire...

Non... pas ça... s'il te plait....

Il sortit alors sa main pour continuer de lui caresser le torse.... puis il s'endormit.... Itachi le regarda en souriant puis caressa doucement son visage...

Faut que je me calmes... je suis quand même pas en train de tomber amoureux de lui ?

Cette question l'entait.... il finit par s'endormir aussi.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés... les 2 étaient maintenant de nouveau sur pied  
, Itachi commençait à fuir Pein de plus en plus... il ne comprenait pas pourquoi....

Itachi... qu'est ce qui t'arrives pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'éviter ?

Non ce n'est pas ça... c'est que....

Itachi ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, Pein s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras...

Ha non lâches moi !!

Itachi.... avant tu ne disais jamais rien ou alors tu me demandais gentilement d'arrêter.... qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Itachi s'éloigna de lui sans lui répondre... ça l'énervait, il devait rester à ses côtés pour espérer vaincre Madara mais il avait peur de Pein... ou plutôt peur d'avoir des sentiments pour lui....

Akumatsu : Bouhhh pauvre pein... t'es rejeté...  
Pein : Pourquoi tu me fuis Itachi-chan ??  
Itachi : Demande plutôt à l'auteur pourquoi elle me fait fuir....  
Pein (passe sa main sous mon haut) : Dis... ça te dirais pas de prévoir un PeinIta dans le prochain chapitre ?

Akumatsu (aux anges) : Tout ce que tu voudras Pein-sama.....


End file.
